dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Burgmeier
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Linda Young (mother) William Burgmeier (father) Betsy Jones (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Script Writer Musician |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active }}John Burgmeier (born October 24, 1974 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American voice actor and script writer for FUNimation Entertainment. He is the son of voice actress Linda Young. He is known for his roles as Tien in the Dragon Ball Franchise, Shigure Sohma in Fruits Basket and Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho, Eyes Rutherford from Spiral, and Switzerland from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Tien Shinhan, Sherman Priest (ep. 4), Jingle Village Chief (eps. 38-43), Shula (ep. 81), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Tien Shinhan (eps. 108-291 / remastered dub), Gregory, Caroni, Yamu, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Kurama *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Shusuguro, Nuova Shenron, Laine's Father (eps. 7-8), Danny's Father (ep. 40), Additional Voice (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Rei Sagami *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Fullbody, Lucky Roux, Monda (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Shigure Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Dorochete *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Hiroki (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Kanzo, Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Chikuma Koshirō, Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - River Zastory *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Hajime Shibata *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Shirō (ep. 8) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Researcher B (eps. 15-16), Police Officer (ep. 25), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kazuki Odawara (ep. 9) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Hugue de Watteau *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Sōseki *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Tetsuya Sendo (eps. 22-23) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Paul Jones (ep. 9) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Rachel's Father (ep. 29) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Tien Shinhan, Gregory, Caroni, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Fried Justine, Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Traveler (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Dolcetto *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Alan *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Taccino *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Dieter, Xaver *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Tien Shinhan, Yamu, Gregory *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Tien Shinhan, Dium, Gregory (eps. 4-5), Caroni (eps. 13, 15) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Edgeshot, Shin Nemoto, Baseball Hero Slugger (ep. 2) *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Matthew, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Seihi, Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Victor Flanagan *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Lucky Roux Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Angila (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Shamo's Grandpa, Examiner (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Kurama (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Taguchi *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Cain *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Tasuke Jinnouchi *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Tien Shinhan *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Tien Shinhan Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Tien Shinhan, Saibaman Writer *Attack on Titan *Black Butler *Black Butler II *Black Clover *The Boy & the Beast *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler *Drifters *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo *Fruits Basket *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Gosick *Joker Game *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Kodocha *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini *Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost *Mushi-Shi *My Hero Academia *One Piece *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Princess Jellyfish *Robotics;Notes *Saga of Tanya the Evil *The Slayers Evolution-R *The Slayers Revolution *Solty Rei *Soul Eater *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Toriko *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE *Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches Trivia *Burgmeier is also a musician and is a member of the rock band El Gato. He plays keys, guitar, and other instruments across their two albums and EP. While the band has since split up after singer John Vineyard and drummer Kevin Dotolo moved away, they will occasionally play a show. External Links *John Burgmeier at the Internet Movie Database *John Burgmeier at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation